Your dick, please
by parkd
Summary: "Hmmmm baek... yeaahh..." "Aahh yeol... terushh sayang... kau hebaatt... nghh aahh" "I Love You, Baek" "I Love you more, Chan...hhh"


"Hoaamm"

Mulut manis itu menguap karena lelah yang mendera dan kantuk yang menyelimutinya. Ingin rasanya malam ini dia tidur dipelukan lelaki besarnya. Hanya saja, ia kembali teringat akan salah satu kejadian tadi ketika fanmeeting.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo bermesraan lagi.

"Baekhyun"

"Byun Baekhyun"

Suara baritone nan sexy itu hampir mengalahkan atensi Baekhyun untuk tetap dalam mode diamnya.

Baekhyun hendak membuka pintu kamarnya sebelum ada tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya. Jangan lupa hembusan nafas di lehernya yang lagi lagi hampir membuat Baekhyun nyaris ingin merasakan nafas itu lebih lama lagi.

"Kau marah Baek?" tanya pihak yang memeluk

"Ayolah sayang, kali ini apa salahku?"

"Ya sudah, masuk dulu. Baru kita bicarakan." Kemudian Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun untuk duduk diranjangnya. Menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun dan menyiapkan mata hazelnya, meluluhkan hati kekasih.

"Jadi sayangku, cintaku, duniaku. Kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi sembari mengelus pipi gembul Baekhyun. Chanyeol sangat gemas dengan benda satu ini.

"Kau menyebalkan!!!!" Baekhyun berteriak dan memukul lengan Chanyeol.

"Oke. Aku menyebalkan. Tapi aku tak tau dibagian mananya sayang. Jelaskan padaku, hm?"

"Kau ... Kyungsoo... ugh!" kesal Baekhyun tak melanjutkan penjelasannya dan menunggui Chanyeol.

"Aahh, aku tau sekarang. Kau cemburu lagi ya? Hahaha"

"Tidak lucu Chanyeol!!" Baekhyun paham, sekarang Chanyeol menertawai dirinya karena terlalu cemburu. ' _Memang apa salahnya dari cemburu? Baekhyun pacar Chanyeol, tapi lelaki itu terlihat seperti menguji kesabaran Baekhyun. Apa-apaan dengan memasangkan conffetti itu mata Chanyeol, tersenyum manis satu sama lain'_ batin Baekhyun.

"terusshh Baek...aahh"

"yeol... besaaarrhhh. .. ahhh nikk... ahhhhh"

Perdebatan insan yang cemburu dan dicemburui ini berakhir pada alunan desahan. Baekhyun yang tetap merajuk pada awalnya berakhir kalah dengan gerakan cepat tangan Chanyeol di dua titik pink punya Baekhyun. Gesekan jari Chanyeol di titik itu membuat Baekhyun layaknya tak bertulang melayang menuju surga dunia mereka.

"Yeol... bertambah besaarrhhh .. akuhh" Kepala Baekhyun terkulai lemas di bahu Chanyeol. Tak kuat lagi menggerakan badan.

"Aaahhh.. nggghhh"

"Lagiii chan, tusuk lagiihh... enaakkk" Kelelahan Baekhyun menjadi inisiatif Chanyeol untuk menusuk kasar Baekhyun dari bawah.

"Aaahhhh / hmmmmhhnnnnh"

Pelepasan yang indah mereka rasakan bersamaan. Permainan yang hebat dihantarkan sehingga mencapai kepuasan yang hakiki untuk sementara.

"Sayang, kau masih marah?" tanya Chanyeol

Tak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun malah mencabut penis Chanyeol dari lubangnya. Menciptakan rintihan kecil karena Baekhyun merasa kosong.

"Satu hal lagi dan aku akan memaafkan mu" ucap Baekhyun mengerlingkan matanya. Baekhyun tepat berada di depan dada Chanyeol, menjulurkan lidahnya dan menikmati tubuh Chanyeol. Tidak lupa menggoda anak dada Chanyeol dengan menjilat dan mengigit gemas keduanya.

"Perutmu sudah kembali normal lagi ya" ucap Baekhyun.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?. Aku bersusah payah untuk menghilangkan lemak yang kemarin" kepala Chanyeol tetap mengarah karena lidah Baekhyun masih belum berhenti mengerjainya.

"Hm, aku suka kok. Apalagi paha mu. Sudah tidak lagi menjepit benda kebanggaan ku ini"

"Aah Baek!!!" teriak Chanyeol kaget. Baekhyun mengigit batangan itu mendadak.

"Habisnya ini membuatku gemas" bibir Baekhyun mengerucut karena bentakan Chanyeol.

"Ya sudah jika tidak mau, biarkan saja itu tegang sendiri"

"Jangan Baek. Ah, maafkan aku sayang. Tadi aku hanya terkejut" lirih Chanyeol menahan sakit karena benda nya memang sudah menegang sempurna.

"Hihii, aku hanya bercanda. Ayo lanjutkan Chan. your dick, please ya ya ya ya ya?

"As your wish, babe"

"Hmmmm baek... yeaahh..."

"Aahh yeol... terushh sayang... kau hebaatt... nghh aahh"

"I Love You, Baek"

"I Love you more, Chan...hhh"

Ok done.

kegajean malam karena ga ada asupan:( jadi bikin asupan sendiri. Iseng iseng aja sih mueheheh

Terimakasih yang mau menyempatkan untuk membaca (kali kali ada yang baca yekan)

Thanks


End file.
